


We Made A Vow

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some angst but happy ending (promise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Can love truly conquer all?





	We Made A Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I couldn’t get out of my head
> 
> http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com/post/180455927647/how-about-angsty-fic-with-a-happy-ending-those

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident, Dr. Levi Schmitt wakes up.

Levi came to and heard the ever-buzzing noises of voices around him and the dull sounds of people moving in and out of his room.

Drifting in and out, he felt a constant presence off to the side, warm and kind, with soft words and gentle hands.

A gentle touch smoothed his hair away from his forehead and brushed a kiss to his temple before promising to return.

Then, as the presence disappeared, Levi felt himself slowly slip back into the darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi woke up gradually. First, he moved his toes then stretched sore legs out. Next, he wiggled his fingers and stretched his numb, tingly arms to the side. He twisted his midsection until he felt relief slide down his aching spine. Following that, he moved his head back and forth.

Once his consciousness had successfully escaped the darkness and settled back into his body he blinked. And was greeted with unwelcoming bright shining lights blinding him.

He heard a caught off sound from somewhere in his throat which may have been a pained moan. Whatever it was it, gutted as it was, woke up a man sleeping off to the side in an uncomfortable looking chair.

“Hi.” The man breathed out, sounding relieved. “How are you feeling?”

Levi opened his mouth to speak but his words came out garbled. He huffed in frustration then shakingly lifted his arm to tap at his throat.

A look of understanding passed across the man’s face. Then he smiled and said, “One moment.”

He went to the door and flagged down a nurse who nodded at whatever he said.

The man came back and stroked his hair.

“She’s coming back with some ice-chips, okay?”

Levi blinked up at him as the man smiled reassuringly.

The nurse returned a moment later, with a small bowl of ice and a cup of water and a straw.

“Thank you,” The man took them from her.

She looked over and smiled at him.

“Glad you’re feeling better, Dr. We’ve missed you in the OR.

He smiled distantly, unsure on how to respond and nodded in thanks.

“Well,” The man said, “Hopefully he’ll be back soon.”

He then reached over and placed an ice cube on Levi’s lips.  
  
The nurse waved, “We’re all here for you if either of you needs anything.” Then she left them to it.

“After a few of these, we’ll upgrade to the water okay?”  
  
Levi nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was sipping at the water and the sore heat in his throat was greatly alleviated. He closed his eyes, soothed and feeling the darkness approaching the corners of his mind.

“There you go,” was whispered in his ear.

Levi felt an itch on his left hand but was too lazy to scratch it and sort of just rubbed at his last two fingers.

“Oh. They took your ring off when they took you to surgery. I have it right here.”

The man lifted a necklace up and removed the ring attached then lifted Levi’s left hand and slipped it on to his ring finger.

“Back where it belongs.”

Levi opened his mouth when suddenly a woman with wavy brown hair walked in with a group of young doctors following her like ducklings.

The woman grinned when she saw him sitting up.

“Well look who decided to join the land of the living? You back for good this time?”

He gave her a smile, though he wasn’t quite sure why, and nodded.

“Good. Okay, whose presenting?”

A young woman with dark intelligent eyes stepped forward.

“Levi Schmitt. Age thirty-two. Suffered extreme trauma after watching a child chase a ball into the street and protected the child from getting hit by a car with his body.”

Levi wrangled his hands in his lap as he listened. The man reached over and placed his hand on top of his.

Levi turned one of his hands over and squeezed. It made the man smile which made Levi feel good, though he couldn’t explain it.

“The impact resulted in three broken ribs and a punctured left lung that Dr. Bailey was able to save. A broken femur repaired by Dr. Lincoln and his spleen was removed by Dr. Grey. There was extreme internal bleeding which was found and mended by Dr. Hunt. Luckily there was no spinal injury but there was some cranial swelling which was relieved by you, Dr. Shepherd. He was put into a medical coma to heal and has woken up but been unresponsive twice before completely waking up today.”

Levi clapped quietly and the intern grinned, glanced over to see if Dr. Shepherd was looking then gave him a small curtsy which caused him to laugh.

“Hey!” Dr. Shepherd flicked his foot, “Don't encourage her, even if she is your favorite.”

“She reminds me of my sister.” He said,  needing to clear his throat after.

The girl looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise but her smile grateful.

“Considering how highly you speak of her and that's quite the compliment. Thank you, Dr. Schmitt.”  
  
Levi nodded at her and the man told him, “She’s here.”

“My sister?” Levi grinned, delighted.

“Yes. Well, she’s in Seattle. Not the hospital. She’s with the twins. I think it was easier for her to be wrangling the kids than sitting with you when she isn't actually with _you_.”

Levi hummed in agreement. “Probably.” His sister cared more for the mind than the body, seeing him alive but without any of his consciousness would most likely disturb her.

Dr. Shepherd walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed and flashed a light in his eyes.

“Can you follow the light for me please?”

He did so.

“Good. Now can you squeeze my hands? Push against me? Squeeze. Okay. Good. How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Umm. I need my glasses for this.”

The man turned placed a finger under his chin and turned his face towards him before gently putting glasses on his face. “There.”

Levi, once he could see clearly, noticed that the man was unfairly attractive. 

“Okay. Ready now… Six.”

“And now?”

“Two.” 

“Great.” She put her fingers down and marked something on a tablet.

She continued to check his reflexes and smiled when he passed with flying colors.

“Alright now I just have some questions-”

“My name is Levi Schmitt, age thirty-two, I do not know the day. I call my sister Bumblebee, my favorite bone is the Hyoid. My favorite color is green, number is 42, I’m a nerd. Math problems are boring but 25 times 37 is… 925… Apples, oranges, and bananas are all fruits…”

Dr. Shepherd laughed, “Okay. Okay, smartass.”

He grinned at her, and he could feel the man smile as he kissed his shoulder.

A short woman with an air of authority joined them.

“Dr. Schmitt, good to see you up and at'em.” She walked over to him and place her hand on his other shoulder. “You gave us quite the scare.”

“Thank you and I’m sorry.”

She indicated her acceptance of his apology with a nod.

“Dr. Kim, Dr. Lincoln has some questions for you. He said it should be quick.”

The man, Dr. Kim nodded and turned to Levi, “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Levi's lips twitched upwards and Dr. Kim kissed the edge of them, waved at the interns, then left to find Dr. Lincoln.

“Also, interns, come with me. I’ve got something you all will want to see.”

They followed her out but the girl who presented stayed behind to say, “I’ll come back after it’s over to tell you about it, okay?”

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

She flashed him and grin then ran after the others.

“Alright,” Dr. Shepherd got up and moved away, “Looks like you’re recovering just f-”

“Dr. Shepherd, could you please close the door?”

“Levi-?”

“ _Please_?”

“Okay.” She did so, closed the curtain, and sat back down at the bottom of his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice was filled with concern.

He cleared his throat again.

“I’m married to that man, Dr. Kim, aren’t I?”

“Yes. You are.”

“And the kids my sister is watching are ours? We have kids?”

“Levi, are you saying…?”

“Dr. Shepherd, I don’t remember. I don’t remember him, I don’t remember our kids.

I don’t remember this hospital or anyone in it. I don’t remember anything about any of this.”

His voice was rough with tears and broke off, he used his blanket to wipe at the tears streaming down his face.

“I have a _husband_ and we have _children_ and I don’t _remember_ them. I don’t have any idea _who they are_ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is:
> 
> like-shipsinthenight asked:
> 
> How about angsty fic with a happy ending? Those are definitely one of my favorite types of fics. Levi wakes up in the hospital and has amnesia. He finds out he's married to Nico for 5 years now. And the last thing he remembers is being an intern at Greys Sloan. He doesn't remember meeting Nico at all. I suck at writing but, hey if someone wants to run with this and write this fic. I would be so on board. xo
> 
> glassesandkim answered:
> 
> Omfg like The Vow.  
> Bonus if you hear him shouting, “I’M GAY??” all the way to the nurses’ station
> 
> (I’m not sure how angsty I’ll make it but I couldn’t resist the plot).


End file.
